


Kamen Rider W x Kamen Rider Fourze: The Memorable Zodiac

by Knitchick1979



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Crossover, Fic Exchange, Gen, Tokusatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knitchick1979/pseuds/Knitchick1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tokusatsu Fic Exchange on Tumblr, http://tokusatsuexchanges.tumblr.com/, as a gift for http://blazingspirit.tumblr.com/.  Many thanks to my awesome beta reader FreemanC17 who helped me make sure my first adventure writing for the Fourze team came out great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamen Rider W x Kamen Rider Fourze: The Memorable Zodiac

Shotarou sat at his desk in the Narumi Detective Agency, tapping away at his old-fashioned mechanical typewriter, finishing up a mission report. He rubbed the back of his neck, which still hurt where the latest Dopant had flung a brick wall. Philip was curled up in the corner next to his desk, nose in his book as usual. Just then, they both jumped as Shotarou's phone rang. The detective picked it up. "It's me...oh, Gentarou, it's been a while," Shotarou said. "You need my help? Our help?" Philip looked up from his book at the word 'our.' "I suppose Fuuto can get along without us for a little while."

Philip closed his book with a snap as Shotarou hung up the phone. "We're going on a trip?"

"Gentarou isn't exactly sure how to explain the troubles but he said that he and Kengo need our help," Shotarou said. "Pack your bags, we're off to Amanogawa High School."

"This should be interesting, since I never went to high school and you never finished," Philip said and headed down to the garage.

“Laugh it up, partner.” Shotarou quickly followed.

  


The next day, the detectives pulled up to Amanogawa High School just as students were filing back into the building after lunch break. Shotarou parked the motorcycle just outside the front gates and raised his visor, looking around for Gentarou.

"You must be the detectives, Kamen Rider W," said a young man, stepping out from behind the concrete pillar which bookended the entrance to the school grounds. "Kisaragi said he called you in."

"That's right, I'm Hidari Shotarou and this is my partner Philip." 

"Utahoshi Kengo," the young man said. "The others are in class, but I'll take you to Rabbit Hutch and fill you in."

"Do you not have class?" Philip asked as they followed Kengo across the empty campus grounds. 

"Let's just say it's easier for me to skip class," Kengo said, leading them into a disused area of the school. "This way." He opened a grungy old locker and gestured toward it.

"In there?" Shotarou asked incredulously. Philip rolled his eyes and stepped inside, dragging his partner by the arm. They found themselves walking through an extremely brightly lit tunnel, which then let out into a futuristic base that was decorated somewhat like a dorm room.

"Welcome to Rabbit Hutch," Kengo said, following them in and closing the entry hatch. "Make yourselves at home….everyone else has."

Philip did a slow circle of the small base. "How fascinating! As I understand it, that tunnel was generated by your astro switches, correct?"

"How...how do you know about the astro switches?" Kengo asked incredulously.

"Philip has all the Earth's knowledge in his head. There's not much he doesn't know," Shotarou answered. "So where exactly are we? I gather this is not exactly on school grounds."

Kengo walked over to the wall and flipped a switch. A segment of wall slid open to reveal a window looking out over the lunar surface. "You guessed right, detective. We are currently on the Moon."

"Amazing!" Shotarou said, walking over to the window to gape at the view.

Philip smiled at his partner's fascination with the view. "So, Kengo-san, please tell me more about the reason Gentarou called us here."

Kengo sat at the small low table in the center of the room and gestured for Philip to join him. "It involves Foundation X, I believe you have dealt with them before."

Philip's face darkened. "Unfortunately we have. I thought we had shut them down."

"Perhaps the Gaia Memory arm of the Foundation, but they are a large organization with many branches. It would be difficult to completely eradicate them." Kengo slid an arm across the table, clearing a space that he placed his briefcase on and opened it, revealing a computer screen. "We have known for a while that Foundation X was attempting to obtain astro switches, or rather Zodiarts switches, for some time now. Kisaragi and Hino-san stopped one attempt where they actually did get several Zodiarts switches."

"I remember, we helped hold off some of their goons so Gentarou and Eiji could achieve that. But since we are here I suppose they are trying again?"

Kengo nodded. He started a video on the briefcase's screen. Shotarou pried himself from the view of the lunar surface to join his partner watching the video of three Foundation X members, dressed all in white, carrying what were obviously Zodiarts switches in their hands. "Burgermeal captured this footage three days ago. The next day, JK spotted the man in the middle visiting our school director's office. Shortly afterward, Kisaragi faced a very strong Zodiarts."

"You suspect that Zodiarts was one of these Foundation X members?" Shotarou asked.

Kengo nodded. "It definitely wasn't a student."

Just then the hatch opened, admitting the rest of the members of the Kamen Rider club. Yuuki handed a folder to Kengo. "Today's homework, Kengo-kun!"

"Shotarou, Philip, you came!" Gentarou said when he spotted the detectives. He exchanged his friendship handshake with each of them, then turned to the group. "Everyone, this is Hidari Shotarou, famous hard-boiled Fuuto detective, and his partner Philip. Guys, this is Yuuki, JK, Miu, Shun, Tomoko, Ryuusei, and Kengo! They're the Kamen Rider Club!"

"A pleasure," Shotarou said, tipping his hat to the group as they all settled into their usual spots around the base.

JK couldn’t stop looking at Shotarou. “I don’t know, I get a bit of a half-boiled vibe from you.”

“What did you just say?!?” Shotarou had just heard the one thing he hated the most.

Kengo quickly quelled the argument. “Enough, both of you. We have more pressing matters.”

  


“Right, right…” Shotarou responded, eyeing JK.

"JK, anything new?" Kengo asked.

"Not much. Just that those dudes in white have been seen visiting Director Gamou regularly for months," JK replied.

"Why? What could their goal be?" Gentarou asked.

"Let's see, what do we know so far?" Philip said, standing up. "Foundation X members have been seen around Amanogawa High, with Zodiarts switches. Any other keywords?"

"I heard another one was seen lurking around the school with what looked like an oversized USB drive in his hand," Miu said.

"Gaia Memory?" Shotarou and Philip gasped in unison.

"Several Foundation X members have been seen dining regularly at the fancy restaurant just down the street from the school campus," JK added. "We only saw three with switches but I hear at least five have been around."

"A student accidentally ran into one of them and was beaten up, just for tripping. Those guys have really bad tempers," Shun said.

Philip picked up his book and held it to his left side. "Let us see if those are enough keywords." He closed his eyes and raised his right arm, a white light lighting him from below. 

JK looked up, and was startled so badly he fell off the bench. “Wh-where did that extra light come from?!?” Shotarou only chuckled in response. *Half-boiled, eh?* he thought to himself.

In the planetary bookshelves, Philip listed out his keywords: Foundation X, Zodiarts switches, Gaia Memory, bad temper, Amanogawa High School. He smiled as the bookshelves swirled around him, finally leaving one lone white covered book behind, which had the title "Foundation X." Philip plucked the book from the air and exited the bookshelves.

Back in the Rabbit Hutch, Philip opened his book and began to read the results of his lookup. "Foundation X has been reduced by our prior efforts but they are not completely eliminated. They still possess a few remaining Gaia Memories and their current plan is attempting to combine the power of the Zodiarts switches with the Gaia Memories. They plan to use some Amanogawa students as their guinea pigs for these experiments, that is why some of the commanders have been seen here."

Gentarou had been staring over Philip's shoulder at his book. "But…..the book is blank? How are you reading it?"

Shotarou laughed as Philip searched for the words to explain it. "The words are in Philip's head, the book just helps him focus on them," the detective explained. 

Gentarou nodded, but his expression betrayed his inability to fully understand Shotarou's explanation. Philip winked at his partner and continued.

"The Foundation X members that remain have two inherent weaknesses, fancy food and short tempers. With that in mind, I have an idea for a way we can trap them into starting a fight, but it will involve everyone here."

  


The next day was a half day at the school, for which the members of the Kamen Rider Club were grateful because it made it much easier for them to implement their plan with less students around. 

Yuuki started the plan. She waited until the Foundation X members were seen heading for the fancy restaurant they enjoyed, which was closed for the day. She had set up road blocks to help detour them to a new location. 

"Very sorry, road is closed. Detour is this way," she said, hiding beneath her construction worker helmet and waving a flag.

"What a horrible inconvenience," the tall one muttered as he stomped off along the detour. His three comrades shot death glares at Yuuki before following suit.

As soon as the goons were out of sight, Yuuki pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Gentarou, then headed down a shortcut to the restaurant she'd just detoured the men to.

  


The four men clad in white pushed their way through a jungle, their stomachs grumbling as they tried to find their way to food. Finally, they emerged from the undergrowth to find a small brick building with "Astro Cafe" written on a sign near the door. 

"It's not our usual cafe," the shortest man griped.

"Who cares, I'm hungry," the tall one said. 

"Come on," the slender one snapped, leading the way inside.

  


Inside, a maitre'd clad in black greeted them. "Table for four? Right this way." He led the men to a table in the middle of the room. The restaurant was small, with only three other tables, two of which were occupied with lovey-dovey couples. 

A few minutes passed before a pretty dark-haired waitress approached the table. The Foundation X men oggled her and her super long legs so much they barely noticed her deep voice as she took their orders. 

While they waited, a young busboy with a Regency hairstyle brought waters to their table, then bowed and scurried off behind the waitress in the direction of the nearby kitchen. 

A few quiet moments passed, the only sound that of one of the couples having a smooch-fest at their table, before a server with strawberry hair came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food. He started to weave his way between the tightly spaced tables toward the four men, but halfway there he caught a chair with his hip and lost his balance. 

A moment later, the Foundation X men found their white uniforms covered in curry. The pretty waitress came out of the kitchen and was attempting to help the other server pick up the plates when the tall Foundation X man grabbed her by her collar.

"You little witch! You sent that idiot with our food on purpose!" he screamed at her.

"Yes, but not for the reason you think," she said, and broke his grip on her shirt with a well-placed high kick to the shoulder. She spun backwards as a strange red and white belt appeared from nowhere around her waist.

Meanwhile, the shorter man was trying to attack the server, who was trying to pick up the mess. His attempt was halted by the reappearance of the busboy, who grabbed him and dragged the man to his feet. "Don't you dare try to hit my friend!"

A third Foundation X man pulled a small stick from his pocket and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a strange tattoo. "Moon!" announced the stick as the man jabbed it against the tattoo, transforming into a monster.

At this, the couples both dropped their lovey-dovey act and jumped up from their tables. Tomoko & Miu moved together, flanking JK, who was still on the floor with the curry mess, while Ryuusei moved next to the waitress, pulling out a globe-shaped belt and placing it on his waist. 

The other three Foundation X men pulled switches out and clicked them, transforming into monsters as well. The waitress was joined by the Maitre'd, and they both pulled out USB sticks similar to the first Foundation X man's.

"Cyclone! Joker! Henshin!" The waitress fainted to the floor, while the maitre'd transformed into a purple and green armored Rider. "Now, count up your sins!" he shouted, and tackled one of the monsters, forcing him through the door to the forest surrounding the restaurant.

"Kisaragi, shall we?" Ryuusei said, sliding a switch on his belt. The belt announced "Meteor ready?"

The busboy jumped up and joined him. "Let's go, Ryuusei!" he said, putting a belt on his waist and flipping the switches. “HENSHIN!” they both shouted. A flurry of sound and wind later, two more armored Riders, Meteor and Fourze, stood in the restaurant. "Uchuu kitaaaaa!" Gentarou shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"Try and lure them outside!" called Kengo from the kitchen, shedding his apron as he opened his briefcase and activated Burgermeal to be his eyes in the field.

Meteor turned to one of the Zodiarts. "Kamen Rider Meteor, I will decide your fate," he said, then started furiously attacking the monster, slowly pushing him outside.

Gentarou turned to the other Zodiart. "Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's do this man to man!" he said, and ran forward, also forcing his opponent outside.

The fourth monster turned toward the two women, who flanked the prone unconscious body of the waitress. "Guess that leaves me the lovely ladies to play with," he growled. 

"Fat chance!" both women said. Miu pulled a ray gun from her bag, while Tomoko produced a talisman from hers. The server, JK, popped up from the floor with a small box in his hands. He slid an astro switch in it and it came to life, opening up to reveal four little chicken nugget-shaped objects that flew out, attacking the monster.

While the monster was distracted by the Foodroid attack, Shun tossed off his suit jacket and went after him with a flying tackle. The football quarterback forced the monster outside with the rest.

  


The girls carried Philip's body over to the side of the room and, along with JK, followed Shun outside. There they saw a heated battle in progress, three Kamen Riders in the midst of battle against three monsters.

Miu ducked as a wind started up from nowhere, swirling around them and uprooting loose branches and debris. The Volans Zodiarts ran past them, trying to escape Kamen Rider W's attack, but tripped on an exposed stump and then was hit by a flurry of bullets from W's Trigger Magnum.

Meanwhile, Tomoko had moved to the clearing to cheer on Kamen Rider Meteor, who was busy unleashing a flurry of blows upon the Sextans Zodiarts. The monster tried to use a large tree branch to knock Meteor off balance, but Meteor lept backwards out of range of his opponent's swing.

With a flourish, Meteor aimed a few well-placed kicks at his opponent's chest, then twirled away, flipping a switch on his wrist. "Saturn, ready!" his wrist piece declared. Meteor ducked another wild swing from the tree trunk and then placed his finger on the reader. "Ok, Saturn!" the wrist piece announced, and Meteor fired a series of flashing rings at the monster, knocking him across the clearing and into a tree.

Across the way, Gentarou was listening to Kengo's coaching via the radar module. The Pyxis Zodiarts was proving to be a tricky one, as the beefy Foundation X man seemed to have some solid fighting experience. He dodged Gentarou's attempt to kick him with spikes and somehow managed to find a small boulder to throw at the Kamen Rider. Gentarou caught a glancing blow from the boulder and fell back against a tree.

"Kisaragi, be careful! Another blow like that could damage the Fourze system!" Kengo yelled through the radar.

"Yeah yeah, spike doesn't work. Ah! I'm going to try chain array!" Gentarou rolled away from another attack by the Zodiarts and swapped out a switch on his belt. “CHAIN ARRAY ON!” could be heard emanating from his driver as he switched it on. He turned it on and a spiked ball on a chain appeared on his right arm, which he swung at the attacking Zodiarts. The ball hit his opponent square on the head but didn't even phase the man. 

"That didn’t even phase him...Kengo, help!" Gentarou cried as he ducked away from another attack.

"Don't say my name so casually!" Kengo snipped. "The constellation appears to be Pyxis….try-"

“Don’t worry Kengo, I remember this one!” Gentarou quickly rolled out of the way of the Zodiart and turned off Chain Array. He then switched the first two switches on his driver for a purple one and a golden one, the Stealth and Elek switches. With a flip of the golden one, the switch sparked, and the current traveled all over Fourze’s body, and with it he was engulfed in bright light. “ELEK ON!” was audibly heard, while several capacitors materialized around him. Once the capacitors were united with Fourze, the light settled down, and Fourze was covered in gold, and a new electrified rod was in his right hand. And when activating the other switch, Stealth, he quickly turned invisible to the naked eye. “Let’s go!”

W’s head immediately turned towards the light show. “Elek states…” Philip muttered, “This is a shocking revelation-” Philip was cut off by the Dopant landing a punch on their head. Shotarou reacted; “Philip! Stay focused!”

The Zodiarts was then battered from behind by swirling debris kicked up as Meteor activated his Meteor Storm mode. With a whirlwind of blue and yellow, Meteor Storm emerged, with more vigor than ever. “Kamen Rider Meteor Storm! My fate is to summon the storms!” He pulled out a blue rod, the Storm Shaft, and began attacking the Zodiarts once more.

Closer to the building, JK and Shun found themselves dodging blows from the Dopant. Shun resorted to football tackles, while a little distance away, Miu and Yuuki sent volleys of Foodroids to attack and distract the Dopant. 

Miu dug through her bag and found a small bag inside, which contained a few colored Gaia Memories along with a camera, a pair of goggles, and a cellphone. "What are these?" she asked Yuuki.

Yuuki pulled out the cellphone. "Isn't this Shotarou's phone? Wait...here's a slot that looks like it will fit that memory stick thing," she said. She slid the brown stick that was labeled "Stag" into the bottom of the phone and it flipped in the air, transforming into a stag beetle. "Oh! It's like the Foodroids! I wonder if Shotarou put that in your bag to help us?"

"But when? He never was near my bag...but Philip was," Miu mused. "Hmm, looks like bat goes in this camera." She slid the memory into the side of the camera and it sprouted wings. "Attack!" Miu ordered, and both the Bat-camera and Stag-phone joined the Foodroids in the fray.

The Dopant backtracked, bumping into the Volanus Zodiarts who was also backtracking from the flurry of swings from W's fists. Both were then knocked off their feet by a strange bird which screeched through the air and knocked into each monster before settling into W's belt, transforming him into CycloneJoker Extreme.

"I have completed a lookup on all four of our opponents," Philip announced from W's right side. He slid the Prism memory into the end of Prism Bicker's sword. "A well timed and coordinated attack from Fourze, Meteor, and us should eliminate all of them."

"Good plan, Philip. Let's get them all into the middle of the clearing," Shotarou agreed. "Hey, you guys, help us!" he called to Shun and JK.

"On it!" Shun said with a wink. He used a well-placed tackle to knock the Dopant into a roll, sending him rolling into the Zodiarts that Gentarou was battling. 

Yuuki ran around to the side of the clearing where Gentarou was fighting. "Gen-chan! Get the bad guys to the middle, Philip-kun wants to do a big attack together!" she called over the sound of the fighting.

"Got it!" Gentarou acknowledged, and started to aim his attacks to push the Zodiarts back toward his fellow monsters.

Over to the side, Miu was relaying the same message to Ryuusei, who agreed to the plan with a "Whoooooooo WACHAAAA!" and a flourish of kicks, sending his opponent across the grass. It wasn't long before the four Foundation X men were taking the defensive, standing back to back in the middle of the clearing.

"Meteor, Fourze, on the count of three we use our strongest attacks all at once," Philip called to his fellow Riders. Fourze and Meteor both flashed thumbs up.

Meteor slid a small plastic piece in the end of his Storm Shaft and pulled it, preparing his final attack. “METEOR, LIMIT BREAK!” At the same time, Gentarou pulled the lever on his belt and readied his. “ELEK LIMIT BREAK!” Across from them, Philip slid memories into the Prism Bicker. "Cyclone Maximum Drive! Heat Maximum Drive! Luna Maximum Drive! Joker Maximum Drive!" 

The Zodiarts and Dopant saw the Riders preparing and they tried to set up for a last desperate attack themselves. They were distracted by attacks from the Foodroids, Batshot and Stagphone. 

"Ready? One….two….THREE!" Shotarou called.

“METEOR STORM PUNISH!”   
“RIDER 10 MILLION VOLT SLASH!”   
“BICKER CHARGE BREAK!”

And all three Riders flew toward each other. Their opponents didn't stand a chance against the combined attack. 

A few moments later the dust cleared to reveal three men crumpled to the ground in no-longer-white uniforms with a pile of broken electronics next to one and abandoned switches by the other three. Gentarou, Ryuusei, and JK each picked up a switch and clicked them off. The switches vanished into thin air. 

Kengo walked out of the restaurant then, briefcase in hand. "I called the local police to come pick up these men. We should go."

The three Riders undid their transformations. Philip stepped out from behind Shotarou and pulled at his skirt. "That would be a very good idea," he agreed. 

"Hey, partner, you're the one who insisted on playing the part of the waitress!" Shotarou said, trying not to laugh as they all headed down the hidden path that led back toward the Rabbit Hutch's secret entrance.

  


A short while later, the members of the Kamen Rider Club had dispersed, leaving just Gentarou, Kengo, Philip and Shotarou in the Rabbit Hutch. 

"You'll be heading back to Fuuto then?" Kengo asked.

"First thing in the morning," Shotarou confirmed. 

“Thank you both for the help with Foundation X.” Kengo thanked them, in a rare show of gratitude.

“Happy to help our _kohai_...in a time of need,” replied Shotarou, with a sly slide of his finger across his hat brim.

"Good, then you have time for one more thing!" Gentarou said. "Come on!"

"Huh? Whaaaa?" Shotarou asked. "What thing?"

Kengo saw which way Gentarou was heading and laughed. "Have fun, I'm heading home."

"You too Philip, come on," Gentarou said, backtracking and grabbing each half of W by the arm and pulling them toward the suit locker. 

"Where are we going?" Philip asked.

Gentarou opened up a locker and showed off the space suits hanging there. "Outside!"

"How compelling!" Philip said. "Shall we, partner?"

Shotarou looked back and forth between Gentarou and his partner. "Oh, all right, just for a little while."

Gentarou grinned and pulled out a suit, helping first Philip, then Shotarou, get suited up. 

As Shotarou was pulling his helmet on, he stopped. "Wait, what about you?" he asked. "How are you going to suit up?"

Gentarou pulled out the Fourze Driver. "I don't need a space suit, I'm Fourze!"

Philip laughed and helped his partner secure his helmet. "He's got you there, _aibou_." 

Shotarou glowered at his other half, but his glower quickly disappeared a few minutes later when Gentarou led them out onto the stark surface of the Moon. Beside him, Philip was silent for once, staring slack-jawed at the landscape before them. 

"This way, guys!" Gentarou said, bouncing his way toward a nearby ridge. The detectives bounced their way across the surface, holding hands as they followed in Gentarou's tracks.

It suddenly dawned on him. “ARE WE ACTUALLY WALKING ON THE MOON?!? IN SPACE?!?” Shotarou exclaimed. Philip just laughed and pulled his partner along.

A moment later, they came to the top of the ridge and the gorgeous view of the Earth, giant and looming over them. Shotarou squeezed Philip's hand tightly. His initial shock of being on the moon suddenly vanished at the sight of the Earth. "It's gorgeous…." he whispered.

"Lovely Gaia, watching over us from afar," Philip replied. He turned and smiled at his partner.

The pair were so focused on the beautiful view, they barely even noticed Gentarou taking pictures with Batshot...that is until he accidentally bumped the Drill switch, activating it and causing him to trip and fall. 

"Ah mou! What are you doing?" Shotarou shouted at Gentarou, letting go of Philip's hand so he could help his fellow Rider stand up.

Gentarou deactivated the Drill switch. "Hey! I was being nice! I didn't mean to turn that on!"

"You klutz!" Shotarou responded, before Philip grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Shotarou, let's just enjoy the view some more." Philip pulled his partner down the ridge to a spot near the large Kamen Rider Club flag that JK had set up with a wire inside it so it looked to be waving in the breeze. "You can go back to the base, Gentarou, we'll be fine out here," he called back to their friend.

Gentarou chuckled. "Don't be too long, there's only an hour of air in those tanks." He took one last photo and bounced back toward Rabbit Hutch.

"Case closed, partner?" Shotarou asked as he stood on the lunar surface, watching the Earth slowly turn in the distance.

"Case closed," Philip agreed.

**THE END**


End file.
